THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN (rewrite of the reunion)
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: a new spy will be chosen by jack, milton, shane and grey from the otai acadmy but what happens when jack finds kim while he's there.will they be lovestruck or enimies (other characters are delia and garrett.
1. misssing you

This is the new and definetly improved "the reunion"**also read "in the future" it is someones story that is like a improved copy of mine just a little different.**

**Thunderburk pov**

"**everyone. we have a new member of r.a.s.h  
**

"**really, who is it" everyone asked exited "that's just it. We're visiting the otai academy so each of you can pick someone ." "what! That,s awesome. then jack started to jump up and down happily then stopped of us staring at him. "sorry"he said sitting down. I wasn't suprized by their expressions. **

**Grey "so when are we leaving"**

**Thunderburk "tomorrow"**

**Everyone "wait what"**

**Thunderburk "well get packing you all are leaving 4;00am"**

**With that they all ran to their dorms**

Jack pov

I can't believe were going to otai to pick people as spies. But I'm mostly happy about seeing kim. we have haven't seen each other in a year wonder how she's doing. "jack isn't it great we get to go to otia for a 3 weeks. Jack, jack, jack!" "oh sorry"I said waking from my thought. "let me guess. Kim." "yeah. I really miss her we haven't seen each other in years" "yeah I miss her too. We should probably go to sleep we got leave early tomorrow" "right"

Line break

Kim pov

Logan, delia, jasmine, garrett and I were sitting at a table in otai. They all reminded me of the gang

(logan) "kim , kim, kim"

"what" I said frightened waking up from my thoughts.

(Garrett) "ohh, she probably must be thinking of her boy-fruuuu…nd. He said while I covered his mouth. (jasmine) "kim you have a boyfriend. (she squeld)Ooooo is he cute.

(kim) "ok 1: yes he is cute. and 2: he is no longer my boyfriend we had to break up when I left to go here."

(jasmine) "so that means he's avaible" she said looking exited

(kim) "I'm serious jasmine"

(delia) "could you both stop talking about lov and just move on to talking about something else"she said in an angry tone.

(kim) "let's get out our jelous meter." with that they all put their hands over their face and went "beep...,beep...,beep" and then over delia and went faster.

(delia) "fine I'm jelous but can we leave now"

(kim) "she's right lets go to practice" **with that they left for practice. Whats up for the next chapter**


	2. misssing you part 2

Jack pov

"come on guys we need to get on the roof the jets there."thunderburk said "thunderburk won't people be questioning the jet" grey said "no ms. Sassy pants because the jet has a new system which makes it invisible when you want it to" he said taping her nose.

**line skip in the jet**

"jack why were you so happy when thunderburk mentioned otai" shane asked then grey came over.

"nothing really just afriend goes there" I said trying to give as least amount of information as possible. "really just a friend. Then tell me about him." "actually it's a girl." "oh that's why your so happy" she said grinning. "jack are you just going to sit there or you going to tell them about kim" Milton shouted loud enough to drag thunderburk into the room. "who" thunderburk said with concerne. "Kim Crawford jack's crush" Milton smirks. "ooooo" thunderburk said then sat nexto us to listen. "just tell us jack" shane shouted. "fine. Kims really special to me. she is my first love. We have many things in both like to tease each other that we have crushes on each other. But it was more than a crush. When I came to seaford I thought I wouldn't like it here until I met kim and the warriors. I liked her since I met her. She gets me more than other people. I didn't know I was in love with her until we kissed, a year ago. I missed her and promised I would never forget her. Even if I try she's always on my mind. Everything reminds me of her. She told me if I ever look at a cherry blossom petal I should think of her. I love her with all my heart and that's why I'm happy to go to otai. **(big shoutout to summer lovin gal)**

I looked at everyone and they started to sob. "j-jack That w—was s-so b—beautiful" Milton sobbed

"wait, is that why you were jelous when I asked kim out" shane said concerned "maybe" I said in small voice. But before anyone could say anythingthe pilot announced that we would be landing soon and this made me happy also because I could dodge shane's question.


	3. not the same without them

**Sorry for not uploading so long. So here's your story. Enjoy **

**Last time on kickin it**

"Wait. Is that why you were jelous when I asked kim out?" shane asked concerned. "maybe" I said in a small voice. Suddenly the pilot announced. "this is the pilot speaking we will be landing soon." Then a smile crossed my face.

**Back to present jack pov**

"awwweee. Does jackky wacky miss his girlfriend" they all teased. "whatever" I said 1/3 happy,1/3 mad and 1/3 embarased. 15 minutes later we were finally at land; and to my surprise Milton was kissing the ground. Wow the ground got more kisses than grey since they are a couple. We caught a cab and went straight to otai.

**Kim pov**

"bye guys" I said to my friends. Wow that was a workout. The dojos here are so strict. I wish rudy was my sensi **(not sure how to spell that) **again. He wasn't only our sensi but our best friend. I wish I/they all could visit each other.

**Sorry for my extremely short story next chapter will have at least thousand. Promise.**


	4. will she forgive me

**Here is the 1000 word chapter I promised. It shall begin.**

Jack pov

We were getting out of the cab while we got out our luggage. "oh there it is. Let's go everyone." Thunderburk said more like a command than a question. But I didn't really care, I would have been their in the blink of an eye cause I was most exited but didn't want to make it obvious. Be cool. "sweetie can you carry some of your bags" Milton said looking like he was about to past out. Grey carried six bags which actually you figured out Milton was holding them though.( 1 bag of shoes, 3 suitcases of clothes and 2 bags of makeup.) "gentlemen do that. Do you wanna be a gentleman or not." "fine…." He said slugging of. "excuse me" she said turning around to give him a glare "I mean….yes sweetie" finally we were in the building and I was releaved that Milton and grey stop talking. Otai was amazing. And the waffle bar that rudy talked about when I got a scholarship (**I think it was season 3 or 2 season finale. When jack was going to leave for otai but didn't.) **here is still here. But I was focused on finding kim.

Shane pov

Ugghh I wish Milton and grey could be quit and stop the lovy dovy. And if it sounds like I'm jelaous don't think about it. Ok maybe a little. But meanwhile there talking, jack looks desperate to find kim. Wow am I the only one without a girlfriend are relationship. Even thunderburk has a relationship. Maybe I'll find someone – "WOOOOOOOW. SHE PRETTY" I thought as I saw a beautiful girl. Dark hair, brown eyes. She actually looks like a girl version of me. "shane, shane, shane!" thunderburk shouted. Then I snapped back into reality. "what". I said really confused. Milton, jack and grey just chuckled knowing I was looking at the girl. "here's your keys" thunderburk said also trying to keep back a laugh. "whatever guys I'm going over there.

Jasmine pov

I was coming from practice when this new boy came over to me. He's kinda cute. "hi I'm shane he said coming over to me. "hi nice to meet you, jasmine." "sooo… or you new hear." "yeah. I just got here" he said shyly.

Logan pov

"ouch" I just got out of a pinch fight with kim. Just leaving practice I see jasmine. Wow she is not good at flirting I should go get kim to help her.

Kim pov

Logan called me saying jasmine was loosing a flirt fest. So I just decided to go help her. Maybe if I keep up my matchmaking thing I can forget about jack. I heard the last part of their conversation. "sure I'll visit" the guy said.

Milton pov

While grey and I unpack I think about what jack was up to I mean he was pretty exited to see her. Anyways I wonder what the others or doing. You know what, I'll help him get to her because he always overthinks.

Jack pov jacks dorm

I can't take this anymore. I thought I could just walk up to her but what if she hates me or doesn't want to see me again. I never actually thought about it. Suddenly Milton came in. "hey milton" "hey jack. I came to see if u needed some help. Cause you've been acting weird since we got here" "you noticed" "it's kinda obvious. Whats wrong" "Milton I never thought of it before but what if she hates me now. We never kept in contact and she probably moved on."I said explaining it to him. "jack from everything you told us in the jet, kim's perfect for you and I'm sure she doesn't hate you" "thanks Milton. And you know what maybe I'll go talk to her…." Then I walked to my door and then turn around to sit back down. "tomorrow" I was too scared to tell her now. But how will I get through with this tomorrow.

**Wow that is the longest I have ever written. Jack and kim meet in the next chapter. Coming soon**


	5. nice to see you again

I do not own kickin it

I only own the name wacky waffles. Here it part you have been waiting for when jack and kim meet.

Kim pov

Jasmine and I were visiting the new kids to welcome them. I was exited but not as much as jasmine who now had a crush on the new guy shane. "so jasmine how much do you like that new guy." "a lot lindy. It's like love at first sight."she called me my midde name that she thought was my first name. but only my brother knows my real name is kim. I mumbled to my self "I remember my love at first sight" surprisingly she heard. "you mean jack." She said starring at me. "how did you know" "I may have or not snooped on your phone." "hey" she said jokingly and offended. "anyways lets go and meet him." "I forgot to tell you lindy but I invited him and his friends to lunch or you coming." Sure it sounds fun." We were almost at the new kids dorm.

Jack pov

Me, shane and Milton were in shane's dorm playing video games but I wasn't really focusing because I was thinking about how to talk to kim. Then I heard "what do you think jack." I snap out of my thoughts. "jack are you okay" shane asked worried. " yeah just thinking. Anyways what were you asking before" " I was asking if you wanted to join me and milton, were going to meet up with a girl and her friends I met." I just replied still thinking of kim. "sure".

Shane pov

What's up with jack he sounds really worried. Maybe me and Milton can help him. After a while of video games I heard a knock on the door. "it must be jasmine I'll get it. I opened the door to reveal jasmine and her friend. Jack and Milton came up to the door. And I'm sure I saw jack and jasmine's friend mouth drop. "kim." "jack".

**Dun dun dun. Next chapter coming soon. maybe**


	6. not update

**Ok your probably wondering why I haven't updated. Well I have no idea what to write. So give me ideas.**


	7. ditch

**The reason this is so short is because I just wanted to get over with the meeting part. So not much thought was put in it**

**Kim pov**

"jack what are you doing here" I said as I jumped in his arms. " I came to see you kimmy" he said as he spinned me in his arms. "I missed you" he said, well muffled in my hair. "I missed you too" "jasmine I'll see you later, jack and I have catching up to do.


End file.
